1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf, and more particularly, relates to a golf training system in the form of a mirror having horizontal and vertical lines and boxes on a convex mirror surface for reference to the golfer's body members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices consisted of reflective devices often of a planar variety and having a minimum of non-specific and vague reference lines placed about the surface for visual reference to the golfer's stance. Often these devices had an adjustable support stand used to support the reflective device, thus leaving the specific angle of reflection to be haphazardly determined by the subject golfer. The use of planar mirror also requires a large reflective surface for reflection of a total and complete golfer image.
The present invention provides a golf training system convex mirror giving full image viewing, and having a predetermined angular relationship to the immediate terrain by fixation with a collapsible support stand.